Special Dance Night Party!
by ShiroScarletZice
Summary: One-Shot! Gray takes this special night to confess his love to this special someone


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Hey Mira, I heard that there would be a special dance party this Friday night. Is it true?" That was the first question that Lucy asked as soon as she plopped down the seat.

"Well Lucy, that is true." Mirajane replied with a sly smile.

Erza walked to the duo. "And it's a _special_ dance party?"

"That is what master said. I still don't have much of the detail for it."

Seconds after that, a double tap on the microphone grabbed everyone's attention. Master Makarov was responsible for that. "Ehem… I have an announcement to make and it will be a special one. As some people have already heard that there would be a special dance party this Friday night. And I am sure everyone knows what is celebration is held on that day."

Everyone in the hall start looking at each other until Juvia stood up on a table. "IT'S VALENTINES DAY!" She shouted.

That actually shocked everyone. Master Makarov pulled out a box from nowhere and placed it on a table. "This box contains the names of every female member in this guild. The reason why it is called a special dance party is because…" Makarov grinned wide and pumped his hand in the air. "The guys will be paired up with a random female!"

"WHAT!" Everyone said in unison.

Makarov ignored their shock reaction and continued. "Each and every gentleman will pull out a name of a lady from this box. The name that you have chosen shall be your dance partner that night. No protesting."

"That's not fair old man!" Natsu protested. "What if I got Lucy?"

"YOU DON'T LIKE ME!" Lucy screamed out.

"Well my boy, that's just your luck." Makarov said in an annoying tune.

"Oh shit, what if I don't get Bisca? She'll think that I'm cheating on her and she'll definitely divorce me and take away Asuka with her." Alzack was scratching his head, worrying.

Elfman gave him a hard pat in a back making him flinch a bit. "Be a real man and think positive!"

"I don't like where this is going though." Gray muttered under his breath but clearly heard by Erza.

"Why Gray? You afraid of pulling the name of a wrong woman that you don't adore?" Erza teased and notice a blush covering Gray's face.

"No I'm not."

"Now, every man, please line up to pick a name. But, once you choose, you can't tell a single soul on who you got."

"That's ridiculous Master!"

"It is not, to me…" Makarov burst out to a maniacal laughter.

Every man in the guild starts lining up to draw out a name. The first one was Natsu. He buried his hand in the box and pulled out a piece of paper. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped as he read the name of the lady he got. "What! No! Anyone but her! Hey old man, can I give another try?"

Makarov's hand enlarged and slapped Natsu on the face. "NO!" Natsu was sent flying across the room and his head made a hole on the wall.

After that, it was Gray's turn. "Tsk… I hope I got _her._" Gray slowly thrust his hand into the box. He snatched a piece of paper and pulled it out quickly so that he could read the name. Once he finished reading the name, his face blushed and he cheered. "WOHOO! I hit the jackpot! Haha~"

"Oi Mint breath, who'd you get?"

"I can't tell anyone but myself, flame brain."

"I think Gray got the lady of his heart. He looks so happy." Mira said.

"Aye" Happy was munching on his fish.

"Yeah" Erza sighed out. "I bet he wants to confess his feelings towards that girl on that night."

"Maybe propose" Lucy added and immediately got elbowed by Erza."What was that fo- uh?" Then she realised the blush on her face. "Erza… are you… blushing?"

Erza was caught. "No I'm n-not. I was just shocked at your s-statement, nothing more and nothing less." She then stomped away from them feeling a little bit of embarrassed.

"Is she alright?" Mira whispered to Lucy and she just shook her head.

'Gah… can't believe I let my guard down. They noticed my blush but did they notice about anything else? I hope not.'

* * *

Tonight will be the night where the random couple will be having a very special night in the guild.

In the streets of Magnolia, Erza Scarlet was on her way to the guild. She immediately stopped when she saw Gray Fullbuster walking. "Hello Gray."

"Hey Erza! Where yah headin'"

"I am on my way to the guild. Where are _you_ going?"

"I'm going to the mall. I need to pick up a tuxedo for tonight. I need to look good enough to impress her."

"Don't even bother trying to wear those fancy clothing when you will take them off and strip the whole night."

"Oho Erza, I'm not letting myself do that, nope, not tonight."

Erza froze for a second and furrowed her brows. She was definitely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'll be with the girl I had always admired tonight. I'm not gonna let anything like that ruin my life on finally being with her. "

"Hmm… well I guess you really do like that person, don't you."

Gray shook his head and walked pass her. "…of course. She is beautiful, sexy, and everything that is described as wonderful. She is one of the reasons why I'm still alive."

Erza didn't set her eyes off of him as he walk and left her. Her face flustered from what he just said. 'Was he always that romantic?'

* * *

"Erza… don't you think this dress looks horrible on me?"

"No Lucy, It looks gorgeous on you."

"Aye"

It was 7 P.M. sharp and all the ladies had already arrived at the party. All of them were wearing colourful and beautiful dresses. Some were enjoying the drinks, some were chatting with each other and majority of them were worried on which gentleman would they be spending the night with.

"Oh man, I'm so fucking scared that I might be paired up with a pervert." Lucy was wearing a white dress that follows the curve of her body. A pink ribbon was strap neatly around her waist. A silver necklace completed her naked neck and her ears were pierced with a red heart shaped earing.

"Juvia wish to be dancing with Gray-sama!"

Erza blushed hearing his name. She was hoping so much that Gray was her partner. But, from what Gray had describe that woman; she thinks that she wasn't the one that Gray had fallen for. She actually does have a soft side for him.

Erza was wrapped in a stunning red dress that has a cut on the right leg. Matching black hells covered her feet. Her hair was done beautifully and she didn't ware to much make up. A beautiful diamond bracelet was strap on her right wrist.

The gentlemen's finally flooded the place in exactly 7: 30 P.M.

Almost all of them wore a black tuxedo but with different colours of bow ties. Bixlow was the only one who didn't dress up in a fancy costume. Instead, he wears his normal attire. Freed showed up wearing an orange blazer, a blue necktie and a pair of black slacks. Like what was mentioned before, nearly all of them wore a black tux and different colour of bow ties.

What stood up most was Gray wearing a white tuxedo and a black bow tie. His hair was neatly combed slick back. In some of the ladies eyes, he looked like a perfect prince.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia charged at him with her arms open. Gray looked at her with disgust and ran as far away from her as he could.

Erza looked at him in awe. He was definitely looking good tonight. When he said he was going to look good and impress his crush, he really meant it.

Gray walked pass the ladies and they all could scent the smell of his fragrance. Some of them fainted because of it, some of them were screaming in excitement. Erza almost tumbled too but quickly regained her stability. She was over whelmed by him.

"May I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone recognize that old voice. It was the guild's master, Makarov. He was also suited in a black tuxedo and wearing a blue bow tie covered with white polka dots. In his hand was a glass of red wine.

"Before we go further, I would like to wish everyone a happy Valentines Day."

The crowd of people clapped and cheered.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, Gramps!" Shouted Natsu.

"Let us start this wonderful night with the main event. Now gentlemen, would you mind pairing up with your _chosen_ ladies."

Slowly the men started walking towards their partner. To the ladies surprise, they were paired up with the men they least expected to be with them.

Levy saw Gajeel walking calmly towards her. 'Ah, is Gajeel my date?' Levy stood there patiently waiting for Gajeel to arrive at her. But unfortunately, Gajeel walked pass her. She turned around to see him stopping in front of Evergreen. Levy face palmed and felt a bit embarrassed.

Natsu dragged his feet slowly to his partner. He hung his head in disappointment. "Why the fuck did I got her." He stopped behind a lady and tapped her shoulder. As she turned around, she was awfully surprised. "Hey Juvia, your my dance partner for the night."

Juvia's eyes widen. "YOU'RE LYING! JUVIA CAN'T ACCEPT THIS FATE!"

All of the men were now with their randomly chosen partner. Gajeel with Evergreen, Natsu with Juvia, Elfman with Wendy, Alzack with Mirajane, Droy with Lisanna, Jet with Cana, Freed with Lucy, Bixlow with Levy and Laxus with Bisca.

All of them were already paired up. But only Erza stood there frozenly without her partner.

"Good Evening, Gorgeous."

Erza spun around to the familiar voice. To her surprise, it was Gray. 'Oh shit, don't tell me that he's my partner.'

Gray walked coolly towards the lonely lady. He stopped when they were 10 inches away. He extended his hand to grab hers. He bowed slowly. "I shall be your companion for the night, lovely."

"Oh no…" was the only thing that she could mumble out before regaining herself. She still couldn't believe that Gray, the guy that described the woman he adored as beautiful and sexy, was actually her. She gulped and slowly reached out for his hand. As their hands touched, Gray gripped her hand softly.

"Ohoho~ I see that everyone has already met their partner. Now, slow music please."

A smooth dancing song was played and spotlights shown down on each couple.

"Grab hold of your partner and start dancing." Makarov cheered and raised his glass.

Everyone was nervous at first. Their bodies slowly moved to the music, holding each others hand and seeing each other face to face. Erza was not a very good dancer but as she was confronted with Gray, her body swayed flawlessly with Gray's movement and they were dancing in such perfect harmony together.

Gray's dark blue eyes met with her auburn orbs. The two blushed seeing each other eye to eye.

"So…" Gray started. "Were you surprised when I told you that I was your dance partner?" "No, Gray. Not exactly_. _I was a bit surprised but still, nothing could change the fact that I am your partner now._" _

Gray gave a naughty smile to her. "Really, I thought you were gonna run a way and leave me here dancing alone."

"You only thought, but I didn't right."

"Erza…"

"…yes"

"There is something about you that really attracted me, something that not every girl in this world has."

Erza could feel her cheeks warming up. "A-and what is that?"

"Heck do I know. But for sure and I am 100% positive that only you have it. Erza, I've been drooling all over you for the past 3 years. I'm head over heels in love with you. I wanted to express my love towards you but you never gave me a chance."

Erza smiled slyly hearing his sweet words. She tightened her hands around his neck and he did the same thing to her waist. "I have also felt the same way towards you but I don't know how to express it."

"It's simple. It only requires 3 simple words…"

"And what is that…"

Gray leaned closer to her ear and whispered softly. "I Love You"

She was now beat red. She couldn't control herself from changing her whole face to the same colour as her hair. She had never known this romantic side of her friend. She had been with him for more than she could remember. This was the first time he had ever spread this side of him on her.

"Gray, I love you…"

Gray lessens the distance between him and Erza by slowly growing closer to her. Erza could feel his warm breath on her lips. The gap between the two was no longer there. Gray placed his soft warm lips on hers. They kissed and everyone turned their attention to them.

"DROOPY EYES WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ERZA!"

"Shut up Natsu. Isn't it obvious that they are expressing their love?"

"Gray-sama…"

"I didn't expect Erza and Gray would be together."

"Neither of us knew too."

They kept on kissing and ignored the blabbering from their fellow friends. Slowly their lips parted away. Erza felt so… relieved all of a sudden. Gray felt like a very heavy burden was lifted away from him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before both of them laughed.

"Wow Erza, you're so sweet."

"Well Gray, you're so… err… I don't know; awesome maybe?"

"Awesome? Is that all?"

"There is something more, but there would be a price for it though."

"Oh, and what is the toll then, lovely?"

"Another passionate kiss from you, Charming"

Gray chuckled a bit before colliding with her lips again. Their kiss this time was full of passion. This was their first kiss. So, it isn't very, well, fantastic. But it is, to them.

A special pink heart shaped spotlight was shown down on the two. They were busy kissing each other and didn't even bother to realise it. Everyone in the hall cheered for them.

"Uhuhu… I feel so touched."

"You're over reacting Master."

"Something unexpected happened tonight." Mirajane conclude. "Something that is so meaningful to those two mages."

"I couldn't agree with you more Mira."

"Yo stripper! When are you gonna propose to her?"

"Happy Valentines Day, Erza." Gray said in between their kiss.

Erza moaned a bit and replied. "Happy Valentines Day to you too, Gray."

* * *

And so, the party ended up with a few happy people. Gray and Erza are officially hooked together. Even Gajeel and Levy expressed their feelings to each other. Lucy tried to flirt with Natsu but he was busy stuffing foods in his throat. She hadn't gave up yet though. Wendy gathered all her courage to give Romeo a Valentines chocolate. Juvia in the other hand was… well, trying to recover herself from the sudden event occurred between Gray and Erza. Juvia proclaims that she would find a man that is even better than Gray. Erza told Gray to plant a small kiss on Juvia's cheek. Gray didn't protest and pecked her cheek making her fell into coma for a whole week.

* * *

**How'd you guys like my Fic? This is actually my first try on writing Romance and I shipped Gray and Erza. I'm sorry for the bad English and I'm sorry for the awful ending.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading though! Please Review. I would really appreciate it. **

**-ShiroScarletZice **

**GRAYZA! **


End file.
